


you're the perfect lullaby

by takakoyaki



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets lonely and stressed, resulting in an awkward and embarrassing yet heartfelt message for the fans. </p><p>Then, he calls Ryeowook to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the perfect lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenebrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrism/gifts).



> this is for morgan who got me to read one (1) henwook fic one time and now i’m stuck here forever and then henry uploaded that embarrassing flitto message, slam dunks henry lau and this headcanon into the garbage

Henry’s used to missing Ryeowook.

They don’t get to live together, and who knows when they’ll get to promote together next. But now that more of the hyungs’ enlistments have started and his drama filming as well, the dull ache of his loneliness sharpens into a fine point with which his subconscious attacks him relentlessly.

He wakes up sweating and nauseous after another nightmare of holding Ryeowook in his arms only to have him torn away, his fans abandoning him in droves, trying to call his family and the line going dead every time, every nagging fear that he normally keeps at bay bubbling up at once and overwhelming him.

_“It was just a dream, Henli-yah. It’s okay.”_

Ryeowook’s usual words, soft and soothing, echo in Henry’s mind. He’s had stress nightmares before, and if Ryeowook wasn’t there with him he used to always call him. Even if he can’t actually be there, the thought of hearing Ryeowook’s voice is both comforting and enticing, and he goes to splash some water on his face, changing into a fresh set of clothes before laying back down on the hotel bed. He feels less shaken now, but the sickness and anxiety draining out of him leaves Henry feeling empty and even lonelier than before.

He picks up his phone, decides to leave a message for the fans first. He doesn’t really know what to say, and it sounds sexier in his head than it does in reality, but he’s pretty sure the fans will appreciate him talking to them anyway. Probably.

Once it’s done and uploaded, he rolls on his side on the bed and calls Ryeowook, who picks up after only one ring.

“Hyung? Did I wake you up?”

“What’s wrong? Did you have another bad dream?” Ryeowook asks immediately, and Henry feels himself flush slightly.

“I just wanna hear your voice,” he replies, because it’s true. “I… I wish you were here next to me. I wish I could hold you right now, in my hands.”

It sounds even more cheesy and terrible than when he left the fan message, and nothing escapes Ryeowook.

“You told the fans that too, didn’t you?” He sounds slightly amused.

“Nn… Okay, maybe I did. It’s still true though.” Henry pouts, even though Ryeowook can’t see him. “I miss them. I miss the other hyungs too. But I miss you the most.”

“You’re so cute.” Ryeowook giggles at him, only causing Henry to pout more and make whining noises into the phone to convey the fact that he is, in fact, pouting.

“Not cute. Okay, I’m a little cute. But only for you,” he says jokingly. Ryeowook snorts at this, but at least he doesn’t groan like most of the other guys would.

There’s a couple moments of silence on Ryeowook’s end before he speaks up again, even softer than usual. “I really wish you were here too.”

The way he says it drives Henry crazy, the way Ryeowook can sound so calm and composed sometimes even when he’s about to cry. But despite how much Ryeowook cries in general, he rarely ever cries in front of Henry, and Henry has always loved being cared for but he never knew what it was like to want to care for someone else, to want it so bad it physically hurt, until he met Ryeowook.

“Love you,” Henry murmurs into the phone, pressing a soft kiss to the speaker. His heart feels like it’s going to burst, like if it aches enough Ryeowook might somehow magically appear beside him. "I miss you. You have no idea how fucking bad I wanna see you, hyung.”

“I love you and miss you too. I can probably visit you on set,” Ryeowook suggests, trying to cheer him up. But Henry knows it’d be a quick, public thing, plus he might bring at least one other member, and while he always wants to meet with any of the members in any context the thing he wants most is to be alone with Ryeowook where no one can see them.

“You… you don’t have any schedules to go to soon, do you?” Henry asks pleadingly. If they were video calling, he’d make his best puppy face, maybe even puff out his cheeks even though he’s self conscious of them, all because Ryeowook likes that sort of thing.

“No, just radio later tonight.” Ryeowook reassures him. “Poor baby. What should we do with you?”

“Please, hyung,” Henry whines again. “I’m so lonely. I’m lonely _right now_.”

“You’re alone? No managers or stylists or anything going to pop in?” Ryeowook asks pointedly, and Henry swallows.

“No, I have time. What about hyung?”

“I should be fine too. I’ll lock the door just in case.” There’s a shuffling sound as Ryeowook crosses the room to lock the door, and Henry hears him exhale contentedly as he sits back down. “Just you and me, now.”

“Can you start? I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day already,” Henry asks hopefully, but he’s met only with more giggling.

“But you were doing so well earlier. Just pretend you’re seducing the fans,” Ryeowook teases him, and Henry feels the blush returning to his face.

“Hyuuuuuung.” He says it in his whiniest of whiny voices, but Ryeowook doesn’t seem convinced. He sighs.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I wish you were here next to me,” he begins tentatively, lying on his back now so that he’s staring at the ceiling as he tries to picture Ryeowook in his sleeping clothes in his room at the dorm. “I wish you were next to me on this hotel bed, and that I had my arms around you, and that I could touch you all over…”

“Tell me where you would touch me,” Ryeowook encourages, the tone of his voice dropping lower, and desire starts to knot itself hot and heavy in Henry’s gut. “Tell me what you wanna touch most.”

“I would… I would squeeze your ass first.” Henry doesn’t have to think about that one. “I would squeeze it with both hands while I kiss your neck.”

“Mm.” Ryeowook hums contentedly, and Henry hears some static as Ryeowook shifts the phone so he’s holding it up with his shoulder. “Are you still wearing your shirt?”

“I can take it off,” Henry says a little too readily, but Ryeowook doesn’t miss a beat.

“Do it.”

Putting down his phone, Henry attempts to rip his shirt off in a sexy sort of way so he can tell Ryeowook about it, but ends up wriggling ungracefully out of it instead before picking back up the phone.

“It’s… I took it off.” Henry picks the phone back up and supposes the general state of undress is what really matters, but he stumbles over his next question anyway. “Can you… uh, take yours off too? Your shirt.”

“It’s already off.” Ryeowook sounds sultry even with the grainy quality the phone adds to his voice, and Henry is possibly a little jealous that he’s being all smooth while Henry is still in the ‘awkward flailing around’ stage. Or maybe he just sounds normal, and Henry is way too fucked up in love. He thinks it’s probably some of both.

“What else would you like? Tell me what to do, anything,” Ryeowook has to encourage Henry again to snap him out of his tangent, and Henry maybe sort of forgot that this was his idea originally.

“Um…” He fumbles for a coherent thought out of the sea of things that he wants Ryeowook to do, that he wants to do to Ryeowook, or wants Ryeowook to do to him. “I wanna touch you. I want you to… to touch yourself like it’s me there touching you.”

Henry isn’t entirely sure he’s making any sense, especially in Korean, but that doesn’t stop him from charging forward before he gets too embarrassed to go on. “I want to put my hands all over you, hyung. I wanna put my mouth on your neck and my hand on your dick and get you off just like that.”

Ryeowook gives a soft moan that goes straight to Henry’s dick, and he reaches down to rub himself through his underwear, slowly at first.

“Do you want me to do that, hyung?”

“Yes,” Ryeowook says immediately, and Henry can picture the satisfied smile on his face, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. He’s really fucking beautiful, even just conjured up in his memory. “Tell me everything-- everything you want to do to me.”

“Don’t just wanna get you off with my hand. I… I wanna suck you off. The next time I see you, I’m going to suck you off the first chance I get,” Henry replies, his breath uneven, pulling his underwear down so he can stroke himself faster.

“I want that too,” Ryeowook says, his voice sounding thicker and his breathing harsher on the other end of the line. “I love the way you look when you suck me off.”

Henry thinks about that, thinks about Ryeowook staring down at him as he sucks him, and almost comes just from that. He wishes he could have dragged it out a little more, but he’s hardly had the time or energy to do anything lately, let alone actually with Ryeowook. Sort of with him, anyway.

“Hyung, please,” he groans, not even knowing what he’s asking for, but there’s precome on his hand and he just wants to hear Ryeowook’s voice when he comes. “Ryeowook hyung…”

“Come for me.” Ryeowook’s voice is low, and there’s a slight shake to it. Henry squeezes his eyes shut and comes anyway, spurting all over his hand and onto his stomach. He hears Ryeowook make a soft, needy noise as he comes too, more subdued than usual, but the sound grabs Henry’s heart like a vise.

“I love you,” Henry gasps out in English, because he can’t help it, and he doesn’t know anyway  if he can convey as much of his raw emotion in Korean. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Ryeowook answers back in English, once he’s caught his breath, and his pronunciation sounds more natural somehow, although he was already pretty decent before. Henry guesses he’s been practicing, probably for the fans, but also so they can talk like this, and his heart skips a beat.

“I don’t think you know how much I love you, hyung,” Henry says idly, knowing full well how pathetic he sounds, but Ryeowook always understands. He hears Ryeowook laughing softly again, and Henry would absolutely make a fool of himself as many times as it took, just to hear that sound.

“You’re so cheesy, Henli. But it makes me smile,” Ryeowook tells him. “You always make me happy, even when I can’t see you.”

 _You’re the one who makes so happy that I’m basically terrified because sometimes I think I can’t be happy without you_ , Henry wants to tell him, but it comes out as a partial string of garbled Korean instead, and he shakes his head.

“S… sorry. What I mean is,  I’m happy too,” he clarifies, and Ryeowook hums.

“Stay healthy, Henry. And warm. And make sure you eat enough,” he says, nagging gently, and this time it’s Henry who laughs.

“You too, hyung.” He pauses. “It’s okay if I call you again sometime?”

“Anytime.”

Even though they both know that’s technically impossible, he knows what Ryeowook means, and it means the world to Henry.

 

(In any case, it’s more than enough to get him through a long day of filming, and when he’s back in his hotel room and about to sleep again, he checks his phone to see a new message from Ryeowook.

_[Sweet dreams. I love you.]_

Henry smiles and lays his phone next to his pillow; he doesn’t think he’ll be having any more nightmares tonight.)

 

 


End file.
